


"Red" Robin..?

by AndromedaCrewe367



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Jump, Gen, Some fighting, don't like don't read is the motto for this, maybe so cursing, red robin and the justice league, red robin and young justice, red robin jumps into a different dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaCrewe367/pseuds/AndromedaCrewe367
Summary: Tim Drake has no idea as to what is going on. Somehow, he has wound up in another dimension, one where the titans don't exist and where the Justice League has no clue who he is.He's already dealing with enough problems with his own team and family, he doesn't need to add another team and league to that list. But as difficult as his situation might be, he isn't going to stop helping people. It's what he does, it's what he's trained to do. Even if it means he can't go back to his earth.{Nothing obviously belongs to me. This is also on wattpad with the same title and mostly same username.}
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	"Red" Robin..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake ends up where he isn't supposed to be.

**Things have not been going good.** For starters, my body keeps wanting to shut down and pass out. Not only is that a very bad idea right now, I have to be able to hack and download any and all information that this new gang has. I usually would not have to get this involved this fast, however their imports have caught my attention. I found out that they've been stealing S.T.A.A.R Labs tech, they've also been creating new weapons with it. I wouldn't have known what they've been up to if it weren't for the fact that a few local drug dealers were using the new tech. It's obvious that they were sold prototypes, the one I was able to grab nearly blew up in my face when I tried to scan it.

By breaking into their base of operations I can take download all of their information and shutdown any of their projects. That way they're forced to halt their market just long enough for me to gather evidence and put them away.

Right now, I'm across the street from where they're hiding out, observing the guard changes and how many people there may be. For a new gang, they seem to be efficient. I've been crouching on this roof for over an hour and I haven't found as many flaws that would usually come from a rising group. Must be an older leader, one who knows what they're doing, and if that's the case then I'll have to find out who it is.

Sneaking in proved to be more difficult than I thought. Not only was it tedious to get past the guards, but the security installed was not what I was expecting. Their cameras and motion sensors seemed to be similar to the League of Shadows. Either a small group broke off and went rogue, which isn't likely, or Ra's has a plan brewing. However this isn't like him, the dealings are sloppy and so is the production of the technology.

Finding a computer was easier. The layouts of these buildings are almost always structured the same as well as the set up. I get to work immediately, downloading information about their next meeting and all of the blueprints for their weapons. It's taking longer than I expected, the amount of data that they're holding only means that they've been at this for a while. No one, not even Black Mask, has this much info on a project they just started. It only means they've been able to stay under my radar, Batman's radar too. If anything, he would have busted in here and shut it down in record time if he found out what they've been up to. But for now, all I have time for is going through any plans they have. Knowing what they'll be up to will allow me to prevent anything from happening.

It's taking everything to keep myself from passing out. Just sitting here and waiting for everything to download onto my drive is boring, even reading the files they have are putting me to sleep. When I'm done I'll have to either stop for coffee or try my new brew. Maybe I'll make some, stopping somewhere is too much work, and I don't think I have enough patience to wait for someone to make some that's half assed.

The murmuring behind the door to the room gets rid of any tiredness that was overcoming me. I turn back to the computer and notice that everything's successfully on my drive. Putting everything back where it was and turning off the computer I climb back into the vent. Just as I put it back into place, someone walks into the room. That was too close.

I then start to make my way out of the building as fast and as quietly as I can. Unfortunately my luck ran out, because I had just fallen through the vents and in between two guards. Shit. I must have surprised both of them because within a few seconds I had them both knocked out. This shouldn't have happened. I'm being sloppy and reckless. I need to get out of here before they decide to test their new weapons on me. 

"Stop him! Don't let him get away!" Dammit. I throw a batarang at the end of the hall, knocking his weapon out of his hand. I run at him and do a swift roundhouse kick, promptly knocking him out. I should have known he was behind me.

An alarm sounds, notifying everyone else that I'm here. He must have set it off as soon as he saw me. This is not good. I run past the knocked out men and go through a door, hoping to find an exit. But what I'm met with is a face full of fist. As soon as I try to get up, I'm kicked down again. I'm already about to pass out from the lack of sleep, I don't need to add head trauma to the list of reasons as to why I see black dots dancing in front of me.

"Well look who we have here. It's a little red robin," The voice is muffled and gravelly.

"What should we do with him," This next voice sounds younger. He doesn't sound much older than me.

"Letting me go sounds like a good idea," I barely manage to sit up.

"Shut it, Wonder Boy." I'm kicked again, this time to the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I need a plan. Fast. Two other men grab my arms and start to drag me. What the heck is wrong with me. "Take him to the-" An explosion interrupts him.

Next thing I know I'm flying through the air in burning pain. I land in a tree, breaking branches as I fall to the ground. At least it broke my fall. And at least I didn’t die.

I roll over onto my back, trying to catch my breath and get my bearings. Unfortunately that doesn’t last.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” I’m lifted into the air and shoved against a tree. Hard.

“I don’t-” I can’t believe this. Is that-? He doesn’t really look like him.

“Answer me!” The would-be superboy yells at me.

“S.B., put him down. He might be on our side for all you know,” I look over to see a group of teens. They all look like younger, altered versions of the league. ‘S.B.’ drops me to the ground.

“Now, do you mind answering the question that’s on everyone’s minds?” The 16 year old reminds him of Aquaman: tall, confident, and gills.

“My name’s Red Robin,” I slowly get to my feet, trying to shake the dizziness from my mind. I’m finally able to get a good look at my surroundings and where I’m at, because judging from the fact it no longer smells like rotten trash and mold, I assume I landed somewhere else.

“Red Robin? How original,” The speedster spoke up this time.

“Red Robin, do you mind telling us who you really are and how you got here?” I give gills a quizzical look. What does he mean by how I got here? I look around and notice that I’m no longer in the city. I’m in a forest, standing several hundred meters from a blown up building. A building that doesn’t even look remotely close to the one I was just in.

“I don’t-” Black dots overcome my vision and my body finally gives up on me. I fall to the ground, promptly passing out.


End file.
